


nothing else matters.... "under my skin!

by Bodiecuddle



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodiecuddle/pseuds/Bodiecuddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for the brilliant story of Draycevixen. Thanks to you my love I loved to do this vid xx  and thanks for the BB team. You did a great job again.<br/>Here are two vids ( sorry for that ) one live version and a studo version of the song ( which maybe isn`t long on YT because of copyright )</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing else matters.... "under my skin!

Here are two vids ( sorry for that ) one live version  


and the studio version

make your choice and many many KUDOS for Draycevixen .


End file.
